Did he really imprint on me?
by twilightrules32
Summary: What if Bella was younger than than the werewolves? What if she was born after they changed?
1. Chapter 1

Did he really imprint on me?

Embry POV

We are all at Jacob's house. The phone rang and Jacob answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh we will be right there." He said as he hung up.

"What?" I asked.

"Renee's had the baby."

We walked into the hospital. We waited for the doctor to come out of the ER.

"Hello. May I help you?" the doctor asked.

"We are here for Renee Swan's new baby."

"Oh yes a wonderful baby girl. Follow me."

We walked into her room. That's when I saw her, her chocolate brown eyes staring up at me. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life.

"Oh great!" yelled Jacob and left the room in a run.

Bella POV

_11 years later_

My mom and dad called me down stairs for some important news. All I really wanted to do was go down to La Push and hang out with my friends but this news was apparently way to important to wait.

"Bella, we have some news for you." My mom said. "We are getting a divorce."

I started to cry. "When?" I asked in between sobs.

"We signed all the paperwork today. You are coming to Phoenix with me tonight."

"What about my friends?"

"Your dad will tell them. You can visit in the summer."

"Great" I said sarcastically

Embry POV

Bella was supposed to meet us at Jacob's house but she didn't come. We all ran to Bella's to see if she was all right. I rang the doorbell and Charlie answered.

"Hey Charlie, can we see Bella?"

"Sorry she is not home." He said sadly

"When will she come back?" I asked.

"Maybe this summer." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's moved to Phoenix with her mom."

I hadn't noticed but I was trembling and then I changed into my werewolf form. That's when I realized I would not get to see her all school year and wouldn't even see her after school. I couldn't stand being apart from her.

Bella POV

_Six years later_

I got off the plane and started to look for Charlie. I had stopped visiting Forks four years ago. My mom had now re-married and I decided to move in with Charlie.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie yell.

"Hey Char-Dad" I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

"Everyone can't wait to see you." He declared

"Who?"

"All of your friends."

"Oh" I couldn't remember any of my friends' names. All I could remember was they were big and a lot older than me.

"I'm bringing you to La Push right away."

"What?"

"I thought your friends would want to see you."

Charlie pulled up to a house and parked. He walked to the door and I followed. Six boys came to the door before the bell even rang.

"Hello Charlie. Is this Bella?" asked one boy.

"Hi. Yeah I'm Bella."

"Come in."

I walked into the unfamiliar house and looked around the living room.

"Please sit down Bella." Another boy said "Billy's in the kitchen Charlie."

"So… How have you been Bella?"

"Um…Do I know you?" They fit the looks I remembered of my friends but I still didn't know their names.

"Oh sorry I'm Jacob." said the boy who had first greeted me.

"I'm Quil."

"I'm Jared"

"I'm Paul"

"I'm Sam and that's Embry."

The boy named Embry had been shaking since I asked who they were. I had no memory of them. Right now I wished I did so I would no who they were and why Embry was so angry. Sam and Embry went outside and the others and I went to the beach.

"Why was Embry so mad at me?"

"Not at you" said Jacob, "He was mad that you didn't remember him."

"Oh so we were good friends?"

"You could call it that." Quil said and they all started laughing. They immediately stopped and were staring at something behind me.

"What" I asked just as I turned around and saw Embry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What" I asked just as I turned around and saw Embry. Embry turned around and ran. I upset him so I followed him. He was a fast runner. He ran into the forest. When I went in after him I couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't that fast of a runner.

Jacob came up behind me. "He'll be fine" he said. I knew this but relief still flooded over me when I heard Jacob say it. "I'll go talk to him"

"Don't you think that should be my job?"I asked since I was the one who got Embry mad.

"You've caused enough trouble," he said, "Just go home."

"Maybe I will," I said frustrated, "to Phoenix!" I started to run but Jacob was right behind me.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." I said calmly, "I've had a long day. I'm going to go home and rest."

I was walking to Jacob's house alone. Jacob went to find Embry and calm him down. Then it started to pour. I was soaked in minutes. A car pulled up and the driver's door opened.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Said a voice I knew as…


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

"Come on I'll drive you home." said a voice I knew as Edward Cullen.

He had gone to my junior high before I moved. He had just moved to Forks when I moved out. I didn't hang out with people from Forks anyway though. I hoped into his Silver Volvo as he started the car.

"Why are you in La Push Edward?"

"What?" he asked confused, "This is Forks."

No wonder had taken me such a long time to go back to Jacob's house. I had walked all the way to Forks.

"Oh," I said, "I need to call my dad."

He handed me his cell phone and I took out a piece of paper Jacob had given me with his phone number. I dialed his house.

"Hello?" said a mad Jacob.

"Jacob?" I asked

"Oh hi Bella," he said calming down a little. "Why are you with a Cullen?

"I got stuck in the rain and … wait how did you know…" I heard loud voices in the background.

"Embry's a little upset." he said. "I think he wants to talk to you."

I heard the phone change hands. "Bella get out of the car now." demanded Embry.

"And get struck by lightening I don't think so." If he thought I was going out in the rain he was crazy.

"Better than getting killed by a vampire." the end of his line was cut off by static. "What?" I asked.

"Never mind." he said, "Call me when you get home!" And then there was a dial tone. He couldn't have hung up on me. It must have been the storm.

I handed the phone to Edward and looked out the window. We were outside my house.

"Thanks Edward," I said "See you at school."

"Okay, bye"

I ran through the rain and picked up the key under the welcome mat to open the door. I was so tired from the long day when I got inside I sat on the couch to rest a while.

Embry POV

"Why are you with a Cullen?" I heard Jacob say into the phone to Bella. What Bella with a vampire she'd get killed. I was going to kill those vampires.

"Embry's a little upset," he said. "I think he wants to talk to you."

"Bella get out of the car now." I demanded.

"And get struck by lightening I don't think so." "Better than getting killed by a vampire," I thought.

"What," she asked. I must have said it out loud luckily she didn't hear.

"Never mind," I said, "Call me when you get home!" I was so frustrated but it was the only thing she would have agreed to. I squeezed the phone and it broke into pieces.

"Nice going Embry. You are going to have to buy me a new phone." Jacob said teasingly.

I sat on the couch and waited form her to call. At one point I fell asleep. She never called. What if she had been killed? That is what I dreamt about, Bella dying.

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. My sister broke the family laptop which the story was on. It was broken beyond repair. I rewrote it. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella pov

I woke up with a bright light shining in my eyes. I n around and saw I was on the couch but why? Then I remembered coming home and crashing. No wonder I didn't have a good sleep.

The phone started to ring and by the time I got to it the answering machine was on. I looked at the small number on the phone that said 5. I pressed the play button and started to listen.

_Bella, Bella. Where are you? You were supposed to call when you got home. Call back. –Embry_

_Bella. I'm getting worried. If that bloodsucker did anything I'll kill him. Call back right away. –Embry_

_Bella. I'm really worried. Everyone says your probably just asleep and forgot but I except the worse. Especially because of the blood sucker brought you home. Again call back. –Embry_

_Bella. Please just call if you don't want to talk to me I understand. Especially since I keep calling you like a stalker. Please call and I want talk or call you ever… Embry why are you on the phone? I thought I said not to call her again… Sorry got to go. Bye –Embry_

_I'm sorry about the last call. But Jacob finally agreed that I could call one more time and this will be the last. It's getting late and you should probably have already called if you were there so I'm coming over to your house to investigate. Hopefully I'll see you in a little while. –Embry_

Had I really slept through four phone calls? I looked at the clock it was only ten. Did Embry really think I woke up that early? It's a Saturday for crying out loud.

I was getting hungry so I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. I got out a box of ceeal and was walking to the fridge for milk when I heard some voices.

"Told you the bloodsucker killed her." Said Embry

"Then wouldn't Charlie be investigating then out fishing with my dad and Harry." Said Jacob

"Maybe he doesn't know." Argued Embry

"Okay. Well we should go inside then." Said Quill

"It's locked." Said Embry

"No duh," Said Jacob sarcastically. "Charlie and Bella probably just leave it wide open all day for a burglar to come."

"Really? Then we should tell them about the burglaries that happen here." Said Quill

"Seriously Quill? Ever heard of Sarcasm? You really are stupid." Said Embry sounding annoyed.

Then I heard a crash and the breaking of something. "Nice going Embry now will have to explain that to Charlie."

"Embry!" I said walking towards the front door. Then I saw that the door was cracked in half off the hinges. "What did you do?"

"I don't think she's dead." Said Quill

"No this is her ghost here to haunt Embry for the rest of his life." Said Jacob

"You actually believe in that kind of stuff Jacob? I thought you were smarter than that." Said Quill

"Why didn't you call?" asked Embry

"I just woke up and got your messages right before you arrived."

"What about last night?"

"I got dropped off here by Edward and fell asleep on the couch."

"You mean Edward didn't attack you?"

"Why would he? He actually is very nice and so is his family."

"But his family and him..."

"You should have listened to everyone else and not called five times and break my door in half."

"I'm sorry about that."

"How am I going to explain that to Charlie? I'm not that strong. I wasn't even have people over. Now I'm going to have to pay for a whole new door and frame. Ugh!"

"Okay. Calm down." Said Jacob "Embry will pay for it."

"What?" said Embry looking surprised

"In fact he will even tell your dad."

I smiled brightly. That would leave me off the hook for everything. Well except for having people over. Then I can say I didn't let them in. But then Charlie might want to arrest them for breaking an entry. I could probably make him not do that though.

Jacob pov

I can't believe Jacob volunteered me to pay for the door. He was the one who told me to do it. But I guess it makes Bella happy. I should have volunteered myself then it would have made her even happier. Well all I can do know is not complain and act happy about it.

"I'm sorry for breaking the door Bella." I said.

"It's okay Embry. Do guys want to have lunch? It's already noon and then we can hang out for a while."

"That would be great." We said at the same time. I was always hungry now since I 'm a werewolf and the more time with Bella the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it has been over a year and a half since I've updated. I understand if I have lost fans but I have been thinking of updating for a while and this weekend I found some inspiration. Now that I know where this story is going I'll be updating more. You'll probably get another update at the end of next week after my finals are over. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy! Reviews greatly appreciated. **

Bella POV:

I brought the BLT's for the boys and I out to the living room where the guys were watching some baseball game.

"Guys, the food is ready" I said as I placed the plates on the coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting at. The boys dug in immediately.

"This...mm...so...mm...Bella" moaned Quil with his mouth full of food.

"Quil, I cannot understand when you talk with your mouth full" I replied as if talking to a two year old.

"Quil haven't we been telling you not to try and talk and eat at the same time?" questioned Embry after swallowing his food like the polite young man he was.

We all faced silence as the boys were finished their last bite at the same time I took my first and awkwardly finished my BLT. I picked up Jacob's plate and placed it on top of mine as I saw Embry do the same with Quil's and his plate.

"You don't have to help" I insisted as I saw Embry following me to the kitchen out of the corner of my eye.

"No, I insist. Besides, I'll do for my beloved Bella." he replied passing me on the way to the kitchen and I followed. I knew I wasn't gonna win in this argument. I heard the muffled laughter of Quil and Jacob which I ignored placing the plates in the sink.

"I'll dry if you wash." Embry offered as I nodded and, for some reason feeling comfortable around Embry, began to hum quietly as we worked.

I turned to Embry to pass him the final dish and immediately stopped humming. He had been watching me this whole time. I'd never been able to deal with being in the spotlight. It had always made me uncomfortable.

"Don't stop, it was nice" Embry said.

"No, don't lie. I know I have a horrible voice" I whispered in reply.

"You have a beautiful voice. Anyone who argues otherwise will have to face me" he said angrily but still trying to cheer me up.

I weakly smile and the next thing I know he has his hand on my cheek.

"Your the most beautiful woman I've ever met" he murmurs while forcing me to look into his deep, brown eyes. I could feel a blush coming onto my pale cheeks but our hormones had taken over our bodies.

Our lips touched lightly and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, all I could see was a younger version of myself as she fluttered behind my eyelids.

– – –

_11 year old Bella runs out of the police cruiser to Embry._

"_I've missed you so much." Bella screamed as Embry pulls her into a hug._

"_Phoenix is nowhere as wonderful as here. Everyone at my new school have all been friends forever and I'm the odd one out." Bella cried into Embry's chest_

"_Its okay Bella. We have all summer to forget about them and have fun just like old times." Embry replied still happy to see Bella but upset to see her Bella cry._

"_We don't want to waste your whole visit crying Bella do we? So put back on your big smile and let us go to the beach" Quil remarked trying to lighten the mood and it worked. Bella began to laugh and her tears dried._

– – –

_11 year old Bella hugs Embry tightly as Charlie waits by the cruiser._

"_Life is horrible in Phoenix. I want to stay here with you and go to Forks Middle School." Bella shrieks._

"_I'm sorry that is not possible Bella. But the school year will fly by and soon you'll be visiting for next summer." Embry assures her. _

"_I guess that's true. Just don't forget about me while I'm gone. Pinky swear?" Bella says holding out her pinky._

"_I promise I will never forget about you Bella" Embry consoles her as they embrace for the last time._

– – –

_13 year old Bella meets Embry, the other boys and her father at baggage claim_

"_Bella what are you wearing?" Embry snarled at Bella's short shorts and tank top._

"_What? It's summer time and this is my style." Bella replies obliviously as the other boys look on silently._

"_You are thirteen years old! You are still a little girl." Embry shouted_

"_I am not a little girl anymore and I wish you all would stop treating me like one! Dad, will you get my bag? I'll be waiting in your car." Bella vented as Charlie nodded and went to get her bags._

_Bella began walking out but looking over her shoulder saw Embry with an upset expression on his face. Although Bella felt bad for causing him pain she did not express her feelings and continued out the door and ended up leaving for Phoenix a month earlier then planned._

– – –

"_Whoa_" Embry and Bella simultaneously reply as their kiss comes to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I know I said I would update a lot this summer but it just went by so fast. I hope you aren't too mad. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

Embry POV:

Jake, Quil and I were watching the Mariner's game while Bella was in the kitchen making us all lunch. I wasn't even paying attention to the game. How could I when Bella was in the other room as beautiful as ever?

Then, Bella strolled into the living room with BLTs for each of us and placed them on the coffee table.

"Guys, the food is ready" Bella said and all three of us boys dug in.

I slowed down and looked at Bella's expression change as she listened to Quil mumble "This...mm...so...mm...Bella" spiting crumbs back onto his plate.

Bella replied "Quil, I cannot understand when you talk with your mouth full"as if talking to a child.

Oh she must be good with kids. She'll be good with _our_ kids. Well if she wants kids... What am I talking about? Of course she'll want kids, the imprint makes sure of that. Our kids will look so cute, just like she is.

I was then brought back from my thoughts and said after swallowing my food, "Quil haven't we been telling you not to try and talk and eat at the same time?"

There was an awkward silence as we all finished our BLT's that were absolutely delicious. I am so lucky to have imprinted on a good cook. As Bella began to pick up Jacob's plate from the coffee table I did the same with Quil's. I followed Bella into the kitchen then to clean up.

"You don't have to help" Bella insisted as she finally recognized I was behind her seeing as I was making no noise.

"No, I insist. Besides, I'll do anything for my beloved Bella." I replied as I passed her and stepped into the kitchen.

"I'll do anything for my beloved Bella" I heard Jacob mocking me from the living room. I was relieved that Bella couldn't hear with her human ears. She would probably get embarrassed knowing our conversation wasn't private.

"I'll dry if you wash" I offered to Bella who nodded and began to hum quietly as if she was starting to remember our past subconsciously and was comfortable around me again. She looked so beautiful when she was happy and being herself. Although I know she feels self-conscious about it, her voice is absolutely beautiful.

Bella turned to me to past the last dish and stopped humming right away. She must have realized I had been watching her. The spotlight had always made her uncomfortable as a child. I guess she never got over that fear.

"Don't stop, it was nice" I begged.

"No, don't lie. I know I have a horrible voice" she whispered in reply. This made me so upset. Who ever told _my_ Bella that she wasn't a good singer? Her voice is beautiful.

"You have a beautiful voice. Anyone who argues otherwise will have to face me" I said trying not to shake to much in order not to scare or hurt her.

Bella weakly smiled as if she did not believe a word I said. I place my hand on her cheek in order to comfort her.

"Your the most beautiful woman I've ever met" I murmur as we stare into each others beautiful brown eyes. Bella. embarrassed by our closeness. begins to blush which I find makes her even more cute.

Our lips touch and be both close our eyes. I realized then that this is what an imprint is supposed to feel like. Not long brooding years waiting for your imprint to come back. Instead it was supposed to be like this, not rushed and perfect just the way it is while in the moment. I can tell that Bella also felt our connection as she continued to kiss me instead of breaking it off. Then I cleared my mind. Now I'll I am thinking about is our future and how many more kisses we will get to experience like this. After what feels like a second but could have been minutes we pull away together.

"Whoa" Bella and I simultaneously whisper as our minds try to comprehend our kiss.

And that's when I realize the recognition in Bella's eyes. She's remembered something of our past.


End file.
